Immortal Bites
by Hime-x-x
Summary: Set in an AU where vampires co-exist with humans, Orihime has never seen or met a vampire before, until she meets Ichigo, a vampire who ends up drinking at the bar she works at. Contains GrimmHime
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: ****This is set in an AU with vampires^^. I'll most likely be using the ideas of vampires from TV shows like True Blood, The Vampire Diaries etc. Oh and it's been at least 2 years since I've written a fanfic so I'm sure it'll be a bit rusty at first. **

**Anyway enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, they belong to Tite Kubo. I'm just borrowing them to create this.**

'Sorry I'm late!' Orihime said running in behind the counter of the bar she worked at. She took off her coat to reveal her work uniform; a fitted white blouse with a black skirt, which was needless to say, flattering to her body assets.

'I'm glad you showed up, we're run off our feet tonight' Tatsuki sighed, pouring a drinks for the waiting men at the bar. 'Oh and your in for a treat, today's the day you'll finally see some of them, they came in here earlier to reserve one of the rooms out back, some sort of convention or family gathering…'.

Orihime's face lit up, her grey eyes dancing with excitement. 'Really? I can't believe it! First the discount at Kuineda's bakery and now this!…..today couldn't get any better Tatsuki-chan'. Orihime threw her hands into the air, as though she had won a large sum of money, and didn't stop smiling as she served each customer with the best enthusiasm she had.

Vampires were co-existing with the human world for centuries. Because there was no distinct difference regarding appearance between them and humans, they would usually pass each other day to day, not knowing who was a vampire and who wasn't. The only way someone would know was if it was a vampire or not, would be if they ordered a drink of 'Pigeon Ruby', which was human blood in a bottle, or of course, if they were seen biting someone.

For Orihime, she never encountered a vampire, but most likely passed them several times on the street.

'Hey Orihime, I need to you to unload the Pigeon Ruby from the back and have it ready for them please, I'll take care of out here'. Tatsuki waved her off while trying to multitask getting drinks for the after work crowd which consisted of old perverted men sitting around the bar staring at her uniform. At least it was good business.

Orihime nearly skipped her way into the back, to unload the boxes of Pigeon Ruby which were stacked on top of each other_. 'What should I say to them?…Would they like ice with that?, What was Dracula like?. Do they have a house in Transylvania too?….'_. She thought to herself while unloading the box into the nearby fridge. She shook her head and laughed _' No that's silly, he can't go out into the sun. Oh…what about the capes?'. _Orihime stopped unpacking and went back out to Tatsuki who was about to serve a group.

'Tatsuki-chan! What about their capes? We've nowhere to hang them?' She looked around her for a rack of some sort while Tatsuki grabbed her arm. 'Orihime, can you show them where the back room is please?'.

She felt the colour rise to her cheeks as she looked at the men in front of her who were staring back at her. She laughed nervously and pulled at a lock of her long auburn curled hair before bowing. 'Yes, ah follow me please'.

Orihime led them to a room near the back and opened the door for them. As each one passed her by she couldn't help but feel slightly star struck. _'They're vampires?….Wow they're so handsome'._ Her eyes scanned each one of them, one had bright red hair tied into a ponytail and he had tribal tattoo's on his face, another had raven hair with glasses, the other one was really tall, muscular and tanned with long curly brown hair. But one caught her eye instantly, he had very light, almost orange hair, with brown eyes and a scowl on his face.

He looked up at her, and once again, heat filled her cheeks _'What do I say? He's staring right at me…its like those eyes see right into my soul….say something, anything'. _

'Drinks? Yes of course you want drinks, otherwise you wouldn't be here!'. She laughed backing out the door and into the storage room. _'Stop being nervous, what must he think of me already?._ She shook her head again and took a deep breath before returning with a tray full of bottles of Pigeon Ruby. They stopped talking once she returned to the room and watched as she put a drink in front of each person on the table.

The one with the bright red hair in the ponytail slightly smirked before saying 'Thank you, what's your name?'. Orihime stared at him, momentarily forgetting her own name, 'Ah… Inoue Orihime, nice to meet you'. He nodded in return 'Abarai Renji, this is Ishida Uryuu, Sado Yasutora, and the sulky one is Kurosaki Ichigo'.

Ichigo flashed him a glare before looking again at Orihime, who was staring back at him. _'Kurosaki-kun….'. _

Orihime broke the stare and bowed again before leaving 'If you need anything else, please let me know!'.

She shut the door behind her, nearly sure she could feel the stare through the door, still able to see her. _'What was that just now?…' _


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: ****Thanks for the great reviews! Glad everyone likes it so far^^. I'll do my best with it and this one won't be abandoned (authors honour and all that). **

**Oh and I should of said, the pairings will be mainly IchiHime (of course), RenRuki, and several others I'll be implying….I've yet to figure some out.**

**Warning: ****There's a dark scene coming up in this chapter (Rated M is started to kick in)**

**Enjoy!**

Orihime took a deep breath and sighed in relief as the feeling of his stare seemed to fade as she headed back toward the main bar. She could still see his eyes in her mind, as they looked at her with an intensity she hasn't seen before. '_'Those eyes….when I look at them I nearly forget where I am. I feel like I've seen them before, they're so familiar….no… that's not possible. I've never seen kurosaki-kun in my li-''. _Her thoughts were interrupted by Tatsuki.

''Hey Orihime! How did everything go back there? So did they live up to your dreams?'' the raven haired girl said approaching her friend, finally getting a break from the crowd. Orihime smiled, still deep in thought. " Everything went fine, they seem very nice, but do you know what the best thing was Tatsuki-chan?…..it wasn't like how I imagined it to be.''

Tatsuki eyed Orihime suspiciously, unsure what to make of her nakama's sudden change of mood. Before she could answer a voice interrupted their conversation and the two turned to see a short, violet haired girl, not much older than themselves, suddenly standing beside them.

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm looking for the back room'', her slightly monotone voice said.

Both Tatsuki and Orihime slightly jumped at the girls sudden appearance.

''_She must be one of them, she was so fast I didn't even see or hear her…..I wonder which one of them she's with''. _Orihime thought while motioning for the girl to follow through to the room.

After the girl had gone in, Orihime retrieved more Pigeon Ruby and re-entered the room, offering a fresh drink to each person.

She noticed that the girl was in the corner beside the one with the bright red hair in the ponytail, and slight relief washed over her as she gave them a drink. "Inoue-san, this is Kuchiki Rukia''. Renji said before taking a slug from the bottle.

''Nice to meet you Kuchiki-san'', the auburn haired girl said exchanging bows with her. Rukia took a sip of the Pigeon Ruby and smiled at her, revealing pearl white teeth with two fangs growing out of the shorter ones they had previously been.

Orihime felt a mixture of fascination but yet fear at seeing them out and quickly averted her eyes before Rukia noticed she was staring at them. As her eyes glanced around the room she could see it with all of them…_"Blood stained fangs….dilated pupils…I wonder if they can hear my heart racing''._ She thought to herself, her heart pounding in her chest from the nerves.

As she made her way back to the door she glanced at Ichigo who caught her eyes. A slight smirk twitched at the corner of his mouth sending a rush of ecstasy through her; oh yes, she was sure he could definitely hear her heart beat now.

She quickly shut the door behind her, reaching for her coat and bag and muttering to Tatsuki something about feeling sick as she left, her face still red with heat.

…**..:Oustide:…**

Orihime walked at a quick pace through Karakura, heading back to her apartment. It was dark out, but that was typical for a cold winter's night, and she didn't mind the icy breeze fighting her flushed red cheeks. Pedestrians passed her by and she couldn't help but eye them with suspiciousness. _'Is he a vampire?….what about her?. Are there vampire children?...They must be everywhere_''.

She shook her head, trying to come back to her senses. She would not become paranoid because of vampires_, "they co-exist with humans for a reason, they're nice people'' _Orihime kept telling herself.

She entered the nearby park which at the other end, led her to the street that her apartment was on. Sighing as she strolled through the dimly lit grounds, she kicked the pebbles that were in front of her feet along the way. One hit the back of her foot.

Orihime turned around to face a young man grinning at her, which sent a shiver down her spine. She swallowed thickly before speaking to them "Can I help you, are you lost?'', her voice was shaky and wavering. The man stepped towards her, sending her one step back each time.

"I don't want to hurt you, I'm just looking for a bit of fun you know? Girl's like you just don't seem to be around anymore…that rack, those legs, you could make a lot of money with that body' he said calmly, still stepping toward her.

Orihime didn't know what to do, she kept stepping backwards, maybe someone would see if she could delay this a bit- _THUMP. _She had backed against a tree. Before she could plan an escape route he had closed in, leaning down into her face. There was nowhere to run.

"Pl-Please don't hurt me, I'll give you money is that what you want? Or blood? Are you a vampire?''. She croaked trying to squirm away from the grip he had on her shoulder.

He laughed, leaning nearer to her face "I'm not a vampire, and I don't want money, just your compliance for the next while''. Before she got a chance to answer, he forcefully pushed their mouths together while holding her against him. She could barely move as he ravaged her mouth, his tongue exploring her mouth like a snake. _"Stop please…Stop. Stop…STOP!''. _She bit down on his tongue as hard as she could and he stepped back surprised and in slight pain.

He had grabbed her wrist before she was able to run, slamming her up against a wall. With one swift movement he shoved his hand down the front of her skirt and into her underwear.

'_No…no he wouldn't he cant'_. She thought, panic spread across her face. Before she could protest he had pushed his fingers into her womanhood, watching her writh in the sudden pain. It hurt her so bad, this is not how she wanted her first experience to be. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the pain, tears streaming down her face, and then it stopped...

"_What the..?''. _Orihime opened her eyes to see the man wasn't there. A sudden scream rang in her ears coming from the trees in the middle of the park. Even though she knew it wasn't a good idea, her feet instinctively ran toward the sound, her eyes focused on the group of trees ahead nearing her. She didn't notice the blood beneath her feet leading to the shrieking sound, she didn't notice what she was doing was extremely dangerous.

Her feet stopped as soon as she could see the scene in front of her, her big grey eyes wider in a combination of shock and horror. A bloody mess lay on the ground no more than 4ft away from her, the body of the dark haired man lay mangled; his throat ripped open, his eyes still open, and what seemed to be his intestines were hanging out of his stomach.

Her stomach churned at the sight in front of her and she clutched the nearby tree for balance as she gagged for several seconds waiting to throw up. Nothing came out.

'_What sort of monster would do that?….Look at him, he didn't deserve to die like that''. _Orihime found herself crying over the body. An image of Sora (her dead brother) came into her head, when she found him dead his eyes were open like that too.

Orihime was so caught up in her memory she did not see the figure come out from the trees behind her. She did not see him reach out to her and place a hand on her back to get her attention. Orihime snapped out of her thoughts and spun around, nearly tripping over the dead body.

A pair of arms caught her and lifted her away from the mess, before setting her down again.

She was face to face with **him.** Ichigo stood before her, the moonlight shining directly onto his light orange hair. His eyes were black with yellow irises, but they began to change colour….back to that serene warm brown colour, and a surge of ecstasy coursed through her again. _"Why don't I feel afraid anymore…..I feel…safe''. _She thought to herself, still staring at him.

**-To be Continued**

**Authors Note: ****I hope that was okay! I had to stop it there, otherwise I would keep writing and use up my ideas that I have so far^^**

**Oh and I'd like to know is there any Orihime other pairings that anybody doesn't like, for me its IshiHime and UlquiHime, not big fans of them tbh. I want to throw in another person to the triangle so please PM me and let me know who you like/don't like. It would make it easier for me so I don't get grief for putting someone in. **

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: ****Sorry for the delay! I put a lot of thought and work into this chapter so please please review!.**

**Thanks for all the support and helpful reviews^^. I've really got my work cut out for me now!. **

**I've decided who to use, and to reassure everyone, it will still be IchiHime FTW. Otherwise it defeats the purpose of the story.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, and I never will T_T**

He examined her briefly before slightly smiling, a smile that almost made her knees buckle and turn to jelly beneath her.

"Are you alright?". His voice was soft and caring, yet deep and mysterious. He was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face. He smelled intoxicating to her, she wanted to be nearer to him, nearly forgetting that he had just brutally murdered someone.

Orihime found herself in an almost daze-like state being so close to him. His soft, deep brown eyes were peering into her grey, mesmerised ones and it felt as though he was her only means of gravity right now. _"Ku..ro..saki…..k..un",_ she breathed, still unable to take her eyes away from the vampire before her.

Her body felt _paralysed_, and she was powerless as she watched him inhale a shaky breath; his pupils slightly dilating. His piercing gaze fell to a spot on her neck and she swallowed thickly, a mixture of fear and arousal surging through her pulsing veins. _"Run...you know you have to run…come on!"_, her thoughts rationalised with her, but her body was adamant on not moving.

Her instincts knew that this was dangerous, but a part of her really didn't want to move, and this same part that ached for his touch… for his lips on her neck…

Orihime watched as he leaned in toward her ivory, young, and delectable neck, and instinctively moved her head back while closing her eyes, waiting for his mark.

His arms slowly moved their way around her waist and propped her back for support, leaning her neck toward him. She felt his hot, shuddering breath against her skin as it tickled the lobe of her ear; sending a shiver down her spine.

She prepared herself for his bite, but instead, she felt a sudden gust of wind surround her before it ceased.

Opening her eyes she noticed she was outside her apartment and he was nowhere to be seen. Her grey orbs searched scrupulously around her; the rooftops, the windows and the streets, but he was gone.

"Why would he…wait how did he know that I live here?", She asked aloud, suddenly confused at the situation. Her mind was reeling with these thoughts as she made her way up the steps of her apartment door before unlocking it.

Closing the door behind her, she sighed dejectedly, slumping against the frame of the door. A feeling of emptiness washed over her," _Why…why do I feel this way?. I-I don't even know him but when he was there I didn't feel like this…So why now?". _

Orihime wrapped her arms around herself briefly before shaking her head to stop the oncoming tears. If Tatsuki knew she was crying over a vampire she just met, she would think she was out of her mind.

She began to laugh half-heartedly while rubbing her eyes dry; tomorrow was another day, and for all she knew she would never see the strawberry haired vampire again.

She headed toward the bathroom to have a shower, unaware of the eyes that were watching her from outside.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Stepping out of the steaming hot shower, Ichigo picked up the nearby towel and began to dry himself down. The blood that had dried into his skin from the earlier events was now washing down the drain, disappearing like that bastards body he had to dispose of.

The image of Orihime being pinned against the tree replayed in his mind and he snarled; his fangs releasing with anger. Any guy that dared to go near her would have to deal with his wrath from now on.

He knew it was wrong but he felt compelled to keep watch of her, to protect her from the vicious world that he knows, and has seen. _"I'll keep you safe…..no one will ever hurt you again", _he vowed to himself, his fangs now recoiling.

Letting the towel slide from his toned abs and down to his feet, Ichigo rubbed a hand through his wet, tousled hair, and proceeded to his wardrobe before changing into a fresh shirt and pants.

He sighed as he finished buttoning the shirt, slightly frustrated at the sudden intrusion into his room. Closing the wardrobe door, he saw Rukia leaning her petite frame against the door.

"What do you want Rukia?. If your looking for someone to boss cause Renji's busy, then look elsewhere", Ichigo scoffed, avoiding making eye contact with the older vampire.

Rukia's violet eyes narrowed. "Two human bodies were found in Karakura last night. The bodies were so badly messed up, they had to shut down an entire street to find the rest of their limbs. The reporters are blaming vampires…..and I know you were not back when this incident took place. If your turning rogue again then you need to let me know!", her monotone voice raised slightly in defiance, still keeping her eyes focused on Ichigo.

Ichigo turned to face her, his brown eyes flickering in colour with anger. "Dammit Rukia I haven't been rogue in over 600 years!, What the hell makes you think it was me?. What about Ishida or Chad?".

Rukia stepped away from the door, her short arms folded across her chest in audacity. "A person can easily pick up old habits in 600 years, so there are definitely some rogue traits left in you. It could not of been Chad or Ishida because they were with myself and Renji; we were still at the bar when you left. So where did you go? …Because whoever did this means we probably have to get a vampire spokesperson to defend our title before a war breaks out".

Ichigo reacted quickly; so fast that to a human it would of happened in a fraction of a blink. He had snapped and lunged at the petite vampire, his fangs released and ready to pierce.

Rukia was two steps ahead of him already, she had arched her back and placed her right foot behind her, gaining balance in her spring. She was older than Ichigo by at least 1000 years, and was therefore the superior vampire in both title and strength.

In just milliseconds, she had managed to pin him beneath her feet, her fangs ready if he was moronic enough to try fight her a second time. Rukia waited until he calmed himself before removing her hold on him, and using Shunpo to create a slight distance between them.

"You naïve fool!, what did you expect the outcome of that to be?".

Her voice softened before she continued; "What's going on with you Ichigo?", she asked, concern filling her large violet eyes.

His mouth opened slightly before closing. Rukia was his closest and oldest friend; like the older sister he never had. She was the one who mentored him into becoming an ethical and forth righteous vampire, and for that, he always respected and valued her.

It was these values Rukia possessed, that restrained him from telling her about the antics he got up to last night.

"_Don't tell her…..but then again she met Renji when he was a human…and they're happ- No!, it's not going to turn out like that. It's just her blood your after….It had been a while since I tasted human blood", _Ichigo reasoned with himself, snapping out of his stupor.

"I'll talk to you later Rukia, I need to be somewhere", Ichigo said leaving the room, determined to prove himself wrong. He ignored Rukia's protests, his mind only focused on getting to that bar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The snow softly crunched beneath her shoes as she carefully treaded her way through the park, determined not to slip onto its cold surface. This year she would win the battle of balance against the snow that defeated her during the previous years.

"I can do this…I'm nearly there…one,….two,…..thre-", Orihime was cut off mid count by slipping on a piece of black ice and landing flat on her tail bone.

"Owww! That's not fair, it's the same thing every year!. I'm not so sure you're my favourite season any more". Orihime crossed her arms and huffed, ignoring the snow. Once again the score remained its usual; Winter-1, and Orihime-0.

"Need a hand? Or do you plan on freezing your ass off for the entire day?", a rough, arrogant voice said, interrupting her silent treatment.

Orihime shot up off the ground, completely embarrassed, and turned to meet a teal haired and eyed man looking at her oddly, with a smirk on his face.

"Um, ah I'm sorry I was trying to beat the snow on my way to work when I slipped, and I refused to move because the snow wouldn't let me win this year!", She exclaimed, waving her hands nervously.

His teal eyebrows raised slightly before he scoffed. "Whatever, c'mon I'll help you make it the rest of the way in one piece".

Orihime trudged after him, eyeing her path carefully. The two walked in silence having exited the park, and Orihime glanced his way from the corner of her eye, unsure of what to say to him.

As they reached the bar she turned and bowed her head to him. "Thank you for helping me, ah….I'm sorry I don't know your name"

The teal haired man grinned, then cocking his head back before laughing. "My name?…. all in due time, I'm sure we will be meeting again pretty soon.".

He paused momentarily, his eyes focusing on further down the street, a smirk twitching its way across his mouth. "I gotta go, I'm not exactly everybody's favourite around here".

Before Orihime could object he had disappeared in front of her, leaving her standing outside the bar in utter shock. _"It didn't even occur to me he was a vampire…..they're everywhere". _

Shaking her head to prevent last night's images from re-playing in her mind, she opened up the bar and hung up her coat and bag. She had roughly an hour before it started to pick up with the alcoholics that liked to perch themselves for the day around the counter.

The bar door opened with a creak behind her.

"I'm sorry I just opened, if you would give me a minute I'll be right with you", she said smiling, while turning to see her first customer.

The bottles of Pigeon Ruby she had been holding smashed onto the ground below her when she saw Ichigo standing no more then 4ft away from her.

Her legs froze, while her grey eyes widened with shock at seeing him. She hadn't expected to see him for a while because of their encounter last night, but apparently the only one of them it bothered, was her.

Orihime watched him lock the door of the bar, before turning back to her and taking short, slow steps toward her, his eyes filled with determination and intensity.

"K-Kurosaki-kun….I-", she started, but he cut her off by placing his lips against hers. He carefully placed his hands at either side of her face, cupping her jaw, and proceeded to kiss her with ease.

She was frozen for several seconds before heat and ecstasy coursed through her and she found herself moving closer to him, her soft, delicate lips synchronizing in movement with his rough lips.

His hands dropped to her waist and wrapped themselves around her, their bodies in complete contact. She responded with her arms placed around his neck, pulling his face closer to hers as she deepened each kiss.

He kissed her back passionately, each movement of their lips getting hungrier for more. Ichigo pulled back before he devoured her mouth in search of the tongue he could feel aching to be free.

Confusion spread across her face, combined with her hazy eyes and slightly bruised lips. "Kurosaki-kun why did you-", she was cut off again by his clamping over her mouth.

"I need you to stay quiet…I think there is someone on the roof", Ichigo whispered, pulling her into a corner.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Omaeda, tell the captain I've located the perpetrator…..ask him if he wants Ichigo Kurosaki brought to him dead or alive", a woman with short black hair and two long braids said grinning atop the roof.

**Authors Note: ****Phew! Another chapter down, I'm happy with this one, so please review! It would mean so much to me.**

**Regarding Ichigo and Rukia, there is no romance, I just want to show their friendship.^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****Thanks for reviewing, Alerts and favourites. It makes me happy to know you like it so far^^ **

**Anyway please excuse the late update, it was my birthday, so I was celebrating being 19 years on this world XD.**

**Oh and there may be some similar scenes to what happened in Bleach. You'll see for yourselves anyway^^ **

**Implied other pairings will be coming up in future chapters. In this one ChadXTatsuki. Get used to it XD**

**Disclaimer: ****If you don't know by now then I shall say it again. I don't own Bleach. **

**True Blood owns some of the terms I've used. **

o0o0o0o0 **RECAP **o0o0o0o0o0o

"Omaeda, tell the captain I've located the perpetrator…..ask him if he wants Ichigo Kurosaki brought to him dead or alive", a woman with short black hair and two long braids said grinning atop the roof.

"Hai Taichou" Omaeda bowed before turning and disappearing across the roofs of the adjacent buildings.

The woman watched her subordinate disappear before jumping off the roof and gracefully landing, careful not to make noise.

Untying a gauntlet from behind her, she slipped the gold and black, hornet like object onto her finger, grinning.

"Don't fail me now Suzumebachi".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Freeing herself from his overly protective grip, Orihime looked at him baffled. "I can't hear anything Kurosaki-kun, it was probably some pigeons!".

Ichigo paused and closed his eyes, focusing momentarily before opening them, alert and wide. "Shit it's one of them….Why the hell are they coming after me?", He snarled, fangs starting to grow.

Orihime jumped back slightly at his growl, watching anger spread across his no longer relaxed face. Her heart was racing with excitement and fear again, a feeling she was getting accustomed to around him. Her large greys eyes were filled with concern as she took a step back toward him.

"…Kuro-"

She was cut off as the air was knocked out of her, her body having slammed against the wall at the other side of the bar and slumped to the ground. The force exerted to push her away was not enough to drown the sudden crash and screeching of glass shattering.

Opening her eyes, she felt slightly dazed at the unexpected collision, pain now shooting through her back. _"What…..what was that?…I didn't even see him move"._

A loud crash once again interrupted her thoughts, and she looked up to see Ichigo pinning a dark haired woman with two long braids, against the counter, his eyes now black and gold with anger.

Orihime noticed this woman was merely smiling at him, no fear in her dark grey eyes, despite her proximity to death. Her eyes flashed to a gold and black object on the woman's finger, it was nearing Ichigo's back, a malicious smirk forming on the woman's mouth.

"_No no no no no…. NO-_KUROSAKI-KUN MOVE!", Orihime cried, tears stinging her eyes as she pressured her already aching lungs. She didn't care though. Although she hardly knew the vampire, her heart thumped loudly in her chest in fear for him; a feeling she was never really accustomed to.

Ichigo had heard her outburst and reacted quick enough to stop the hornet like gauntlet from piercing his back. Pushing his elbow back into her ribs, he managed to twist the woman's arm behind her back, before hurling her out the window she had not kicked in.

Orihime watched this take place in a matter of seconds, her delicate ivory lips slightly parted in awe at the speed, and yet relief at seeing the gauntlet far from harm.

He suddenly appeared beside Orihime, his previous black and gold eyes now relaxed, concern filling them. Wrapping one arm carefully around her waist and the other under her legs he gently lifted her and placed her onto the nearby couch.

"Don't move, I'll be right back", Ichigo said, a slight command in his tone. He bent to her level and lifted her chin up with his index finger so their eyes were level. His warm brown eyes had returned, and were looking at her grey ones with such intensity she thought she would melt.

Ichigo leaned in toward her, his breath now fanning her blushing face. He felt heat surge through him as he pressed his lips against her full, suspecting lips, a moan escaping from her mouth at their contact. He swallowed the moan before pulling back, the two catching their hitched breaths.

"Your fang-banger may of saved you there, but I'm not done with you yet Ichigo Kurosaki.".

They turned to see the woman wiping the blood onto her sleeve, anger now spread across her face. Her grey eyes narrowed into smaller slits than before while her chest remained heaving as she regained her breath.

Ichigo stepped in front of Orihime, who was now red with embarrassment at the term of endearment. "Just who the hell are you?.", he snapped.

"Shaolin Fon…better known as Soi Fon to your kind. I'm the vampire hunter that has the honour of making up for our numbers you lost ", she said, clenching her fists before placing Suzumebachi back onto her finger.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he eyed the gauntlet. He noticed a familiar insignia on the tip of it, his eyes widening in shock. "Wait, that's filled with…. V?"

Soi Fon grinned, her grey eyes dancing with excitement. "Ironic isn't it? You die by the weakness your scum created".

She ran at him, Suzumebachi ready for penetration, when an arm grabbed her, yanking her backwards.

Confused, she looked behind her, her grey eyes filled with shock and tears beginning to form.

"Y-you can't be….Yoruichi-sama?", Soi Fon stuttered, looking up at the purple haired and tanned skin woman that was restraining her with ease.

Yoruichi's amber eyes narrowed slightly before glancing at Ichigo, her grip on Soi Fon still firm.

"Ichigo. Get that girl out of here, I'll deal with this, Don't worry".

Ichigo blinked in confusion at the scene before him. _"They know each other?. Doesn't she know she's a vampire?"._

He shook his thoughts away before nodding at Yoruichi and turning his attention to the auburn haired beauty behind him. In one swift movement, he scooped her into his arms before darting out the side door, which to Orihime, felt as though a hurricane was passing her.

Closing her eyes, she buried herself into his muscular arms, waiting for the wind to stop so she could find out why the world isn't making sense to her anymore.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Freeing herself from harms way, Yoruichi shunpo'd back, having released the emotional vampire hunter. "So you're a hunter now, huh Soi Fon?", she said with her cat-like smile.

Soi Fon turned to face her, anger and hurt in her still wet eyes. "You…..you left me. All those years ago….I thought you died. B-but look at you….you taught me about the world of vampires, about loyalty and fairness…..but then they came and you disappeared!", she cried, reaching for Suzumebachi, but not attacking.

Yoruichi frowned as she watched Soi Fon swallow a sob. Her hand wearing Suzumebachi was trembling with anger.

"I thought they killed you….I thought they ripped you apart like my parents….so I promised that I'd kill those bloodsuckers for what they did….to avenge you. And your one of them….oh the irony".

Yoruichi eyed the gauntlet carefully before speaking. "Soi Fon I was always a vampire. I just never told you because of your history. I hoped that one day you would treat vampires equally and know that we are not all the same…..The reason I left that day was because a friend needed help with the vampire council, and when I got back you were nowhere to be found."

Soi Fon lunged at her, grey eyes wide and angry as she swung Suzumebachi down for her chest. Yoruichi easily pinned the girl to the wooden floor, hearing her cry out in pain as she fractured one of her bones.

Despite the seething pain in her rib, Soi Fon still struggled under her predecessor's grip, adding to the damage done to her bone.

Giving in to useless movement, she sighed defeatedly. "Why…Why didn't you just take me with you that day? I would of put up with the vampires for you…I don't care you're a vampire", she sobbed, avoiding Yoruichi's gaze.

"Soi Fon…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Large grey eyes opened to meet level brown ones staring intently back, no more than 3 inches away from her face.

A blush crept up her face as his face was scowling, his orange eyebrows furrowed in frustration and worry. "Are you…..are you alright….Orihime?".

She felt her knees near to buckling as her name rolled off his tongue. It was the first time he had called her by her name, and it felt _good…_

Her heart fluttered momentarily, heat surging through her veins. This vampire would be the death of her, his influence on her heart rate could not be healthy.

The corner of his mouth turned upward, a slight smirk appearing as she gave a nod. "Mhm…Kurosaki-kun I was wondering…why did the hunter come after you?", her voice slightly squeaked at the end. Truth told she was worried for him, even though he is a vampire and much stronger, she was still worried about him.

Ichigo's chocolate eyes scanned her smokey grey ones before exhaling deeply. "I'm not sure….all I can think is that it might have something to do with the recent deaths around Karakura….but don't worry about it. I didn't do it…so take that worried look off your face Orihime.". He flashed her a small, reassuring smile and watched as her expression relaxed into that warm smile he was longing to see.

They stayed like this for a few seconds until Ichigo spoke, his voice soft and smooth. "Come on, I'll take you home, it doesn't look like you'll be working today", he laughed, his fangs slightly inconspicuous.

Orihime nodded in agreement before panic struck across her face. "Oh no wait! Tatsuki-chan will be there this afternoon and I won't be there and there is a mess and-", she was cut off as her flailing arms were grabbed by two rough, yet strong hands.

"Relax. Tatsuki's the dark haired girl that works with you right?".

Orihime nodded in reply, a blush creeping onto her cheeks at the grip he still had on her. His touch sent a sudden wave of heat to the spot between her legs which started to slightly ache at the loss of touch.

"Well don't worry about it. I'll send Chad over to talk to her, it'll give him an excuse", he chuckled, the auburn haired girl looking up at him with confusion.

Before Orihime could ask him about his insinuation, he picked her up again, and in seconds she was back outside her apartment. The exact place where he had last left her, but this time he was standing with her.

Setting her down gently, he left go of her and looked at her fidget nervously with her work uniform. "Ah…would you like to come in? I-I don't have Pigeon Ruby but I can give you some tea?".

Smiling at how nervous she was, he nodded his head before following the beauty up the stairs and into the apartment. He inhaled deeply, basking in her scent. _"Lavender, peach….and vanilla"._

He felt his throat go dry with thirst. _"Crap...No not here….damn it…". _He gritted his teeth which were no longer hiding his fangs. He turned his head away from her, afraid seeing her could trigger his animal instinct.

"Kurosaki-kun are you alright?, I made some tea if you want some!. Its strawberry flavour so it has the red colour like blood", she touched his arm and was greeted with black and gold eyes whipping around to face her.

Blood. The word had triggered **him**. The ravenous, wild and animalistic side of Ichigo that made him a danger to the human race. **His **eyes locked in on his target; the girl whose scent was driving him crazy. Unlucky for her that he was practically bathing in it.

Before she knew it she was pinned against the wall of her living room, her eyes wide with shock at the force he was using. "K-kurosaki-kun…you…", her voice was barely audible as fear took over. He was centimetres from her face, his fangs large and sharp, and a lustful look in his dark eyes.

A malicious grin swept across his face as he yanked her head back, his fangs nearing the throbbing veins in her neck. "Sorry Orihime…but you just smell so damn good".

Her grey eyes widened as she shrieked out in pain at his fangs piercing through her delicate ivory skin. Her neck ached in pain as she felt liquid hot blood pour from the punctured holes and wetted her skin.

Feeling a tongue gently lap up the red juices from her neck, she moaned subconsciously as the pain turned to pleasure.

"Kurosaki-kun…."

**A/N **

**I'm not particularly happy with this chapter but I had to update. Sorry it's a bit short, but I am looking forward to the next chapter. More Soi Fon and Yoruichi will be explained!.**

**Okay so just to clarify that is not Hollow Ichigo, just a few traits from him to convey Ichigo's randy vampire XD.**

**Next chapter: SMUT XD. **

**So please review! And I may be motivated to update much much sooner.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it really means so much to me^^. Sorry for the late update, but I did work my ass off for this chapter XD.**

**1}I've created a poll on my account regarding this story, and I'd love to hear your thoughts on it, as its pretty vital for the upcoming chapters.**

**2}I want Orihime to be a bit badass, so she's not exactly going to be in 100% complete character mode. I'm going to make her kind of feisty when it comes to things. **

**Disclaimer: ****Me own Bleach? As if I'd be so lucky.**

**Warning: ****Sex, Blood and whatever else makes it rated M**

**In the words of Kon-sama: Onward!**

Tearing his blood stained mouth away from the now limp and lifeless man, Grimmjow inhaled sharply for air, slightly panting at the kill frenzy he had just endeavoured. He casually retracted the grip on his prey and let the body fall onto the other two mangled corpses he had drained.

Having regained his breath, he let out a frustrated sigh at the mess he would now have to dispose of. "Fuck…Why do these damn things take so long to rot?".

Not knowing where to start he merely shrugged and turned to leave the corpses remnants in the isolated side alley. Grimmjow walked away, a huge grin starting to spread across his face at the thought of Ichigo getting the blame for his rogue behaviour again. _"Payback time Kurosaki…."_

Grimmjow and Ichigo were the only two vampires in Karakura that had gone rogue. As far as the Vampire Council were concerned, they were the two delinquents that disturbed the harmonious relationship between humans and vampires several decades ago. Humans did not feel safe living unguarded and vulnerable to vampire attack, thus hunters came to be.

Although Ichigo and Grimmjow were never friends, they both engaged in rampant killing sprees together; usually for competitions sake or just for the thrill of hunting. The Vampire Council came into great difficulty trying to make amends for the damage they did and decided that exile was a worthy punishment.

Ichigo, being the first born to the well respected and noted Isshin Kursoaki, was excused from exile and placed in "vampire rehab" for a year, due to his family's importance.

Grimmjow, on the other hand, was not from a well respected background and is believed to be a hybrid of some sort. He was found as a child in the Rukongai district; alone and thirsty for blood with no earlier memories.

For his roguish behaviour, he was banished from Karakura and the nearby districts for a minimum of three centuries, and because of this he vowed to make Ichigo Kurosaki's life a living hell once he returned. The best part was that nobody knew Grimmjow was back yet.

Hearing a shuffling of footsteps above him, Grimmjow caught a glimpse of a figure move quickly to the other roof overhead before stopping.

Cursing mentally for nearly being spotted, Grimmjow stepped back into the shadows as the figure hopped down several feet away from the freshly dead bodies. The figure came into view, and Grimmjow instantly recognised he was a vampire hunter by the Shihakusho that was customary to them.

Marechiyo Omaeda's expression was filled with horror as he grimaced at the sight in front of him. He knew he had to abandon Soi Fon's request and take care of this mess; it was his duty as vice captain of the Onmitsukido unit in the Hunter society.

"Oh man….this isn't good…What do I do?. Soi Fon taichou is gonna kill me when she sees Kurosaki's mess." Omaeda remembered Soi Fon's wrath at his failure before, usually resulting in him keeled over in pain from her kicks or punches.

Realization suddenly hit him. _"Wait. If Kurosaki is with her now then how could he of just killed them….unless…no there's no other rogue around here". _Omaeda laughed aloud unconvincingly. Truth told he was terrified of fighting another rogue by himself, but then again he was known for being a coward, unless his captain was around of course.

Feeling a sudden presence behind him, Omaeda whipped around just in time to see Grimmjow grinning at him; his sharp fangs glistening like his teal coloured eyes with excitement.

"I gotta say…You're all cowards, every damn one of you. Whatever. I'll just consume you all. As your kind become my flesh and blood, they will see beyond. I... I am the strongest!", Grimmjow roared, laughing manically as he cocked his head back.

Omaeda feared for his life as he watched Grimmjow. He felt as though he had heard about a manic vampire, although he couldn't remember his name at all.

While Grimmjow was distracted, Omaeda tried to dart out of the side alley but felt a hand roughly yank his Shihakusho back in. He desperately reached for his V filled katana, Gegetsuburi, which was kicked out of his hand toward the entrance of the alley.

Having his back slammed against the hard, cement wall; Omaeda swallowed nervously at Grimmjow's predatory gaze. "W-who are you?", Omaeda stuttered, earning a scoff from Grimmjow.

"As if you'd be so lucky to survive, but if you are, tell Kurosaki that Grimmjow Jeagerjaques is back".

That was the last thing Omaeda heard before everything went black.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Feeling a tongue gently lap up the red juices from her neck, Orihime moaned subconsciously as the pain turned to pleasure.

"Kurosaki-kun…."

Her moans sent shivers racing through his pulsing veins as he drank her blood. He **wanted** more. The crimson juices made him feel _high_, no….._euphoric._ His vision became clouded as he swallowed more and more, not wanting to stop.

Her grip loosened slightly in his hair as she felt her body weaken at the blood loss. Instinctively he pulled back, licking over the wound he had inflicted. It was starting to heal with his saliva.

Ichigo looked up at the auburn haired beauty with hazed, brown eyes. He couldn't help but smirk at her state; she was flustered and panting with small beads of sweat forming in her forehead, and her grey eyes looked at him with a mixture of heat and confusion at the sudden loss of contact.

He looked at the bite he had marked her with and a look of pain swept across his face. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when she pushed her lips against his. It was chaste at first but then she began to sweep her tongue across his bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Ichigo was shocked at first at her forwardness but reacted by allowing her to gain entrance to his mouth. Her soft, moist tongue gently, but passionately danced with his for dominance as he wrapped his lean arms around her gently curved back. Her thin, long arms found their way to his neck and one hand cupped his cheek to pull him toward her level.

As her tongue managed to win the battle for now, Ichigo growled into her mouth, causing a soft moan to escape from her kiss-swollen lips. He felt the large member between his legs throb for attention as she moaned. She was moaning for **him**.

The tables were quickly turned as he sharply lifted a milky thigh and hitched it around his waist, the other hand cupping a cheek of her rounded buttocks for balance. Orihime gasped at the sudden contact and lost her reign over his tongue. She gave in, moaning in response to his throbbing member rubbing against her already wet folds. "Kurosaki-kun I…"

Ichigo smirked as he felt her slightly grinding against his member, her heartbeat was accelerating as he broke the kiss.

He pressed his forehead against hers as they both panted, his hazel eyes locked with her grey ones.

"Say my name", he growled, his voice was low yet demanding. It sent shivers through her spine, and heat flooded between her already aching legs.

"Kurosaki-kun", she said calmly, knowing full well what he meant. It took every fibre of her being not to squeal with excitement at what he would do. Oh how she loved this side of him.

His gaze hardened slightly, his eyes flickering in colour again. "No…say my name, my **real** name", he whispered the last part as his breath fanned her flushed face.

Swallowing thickly, she then licked her bottom lip slowly to tease him further. She watched him look at her mouth with such lust that she thought he would of taken her right then and there, had he not snapped out of it.

His gaze redirected to her large grey eyes which were wide with anticipation. _"I see what your doing…it won't work on me"_, he thought to himself, a knowing look quickly spreading across his face.

He slowly ran his hand up along her soft, creamy thigh and used the other to massage her rounded cheek. A moan elicited from her as his hand ventured near her womanhood, and back down her thigh. He kept repeating the process as her face became more and more red.

Ichigo trailed kisses up and down her collarbone, nibbling at the soft, ivory skin that tasted so sweet. He could smell her dampness furthering at his nearby touch.

"Mm…Kurosaki-kun please", she breathed, her hand trailing down his covered chest. She wasn't sure she could take this teasing for much longer. Her body ached for his touch, and she was sure he knew it. He had won.

"What was that _Orihime?_", he purred, rubbing his erect member against her again. How he said he name made her toes curl against his calves. That was it, no more of this teasing.

"Please…Ichigo-kun", she whimpered, just as his hand stopped rubbing her inner thigh. She looked up at his proud, lustful grin and felt her face flush at how easily he could get her to be submissive.

He gave her a chaste, gentle kiss before looking at her sheepishly, an embarrassed look spreading across his face. "Orihime are you sure you want me to…uh…you know…for us to do this?. It can get dangerous and I-", he was silenced as a long finger placed itself onto his lips.

"I want to. I trust you Ichigo-kun".

In one swift movement he hitched both her legs around his hips and carried her toward the bedroom, before placing her down gently on the bed.

His lustful gaze drifted over her heaving, generous body before he bent over her and captured her pink lips in a range of feverish, heated kisses.

Slowly, Ichigo's hand found its way up under her blouse and unhooked the lacy material that was hiding her large chest. A gasp escaped her once again swollen lips, as he swiftly ripped off her blouse and bra, giving him more access to her mouth while he cupped a mound.

He groaned into her mouth at the feel of her soft, delicate skin under his callous hand and he continued to massage it. She mewled in response to his touch and felt him smirk against her mouth.

Almost instantly Orihime began to remove his shirt in a frustrated manner, wanting to see the hard muscles she could feel pressing against her. Having almost no success, she looked up at him to see him chuckle in amusement at her failure. "You want to see me naked that badly huh?".

She covered her crimson cheeks with her hands in embarassment as he threw his shirt onto the ground, revealing a well defined, muscular chest and stomach. Her mouth formed a small "o" as she drank in the lines that accentuated each muscle; from his broad shoulders to his toned abs.

She was sure she would of started to drool had he not interrupted her by saying "times up" and capturing her lips once again.

Orihime's long fingers traced along the defining lines of his abs and he almost hissed at the touch in her mouth. His throbbing member was indicating his pleasure at it pressed against her sex again, and she felt the dampness grow between her shapely thighs.

Trailing kisses down her jaw, collarbone and between her breasts, Ichigo rubbed his hand up her inner thigh and slowly began to peel down the stockings that were a part of her work uniform.

While he was doing so, he began to kiss her large mounds and lick the newly erect nipples which elicited loud moans from the auburn haired beauty. Her fingers buried into his orange locks to keep him in place as the pleasure grew.

Ichigo grinned against her heaving chest and continued to gently ravish them as she whimpered at the bare contact. His hand peeled off the other stocking and threw them toward the floor before returning to stroking his hand up her thigh, higher and higher until he reached her sex.

He felt her go rigid beneath him at the sudden stroke of his rough hand against her moist and sticky folds. Her head drove him **wild**, he could feel his animalistic side taking over again.

He slid her lacy fabric down before stroking her folds again, feeling her writhe beneath his touch. A smirk played on his features before he inserted a long finger into her core, watching her grip the sheets at the foreign feeling she was having. "I…Ichigo-kun!", she moaned, her face very flushed and grey eyes hazy again.

Slowly teasing his finger inside of her, he inserted another to stretch her for him and her back arched in response to his movement. His touch _burned_ a passion inside of her stomach, **he** ignited a side of her she didn't know existed.

Ichigo could feel his fingers already wet at his touch, and he couldn't wait to taste her, all of her. He snapped out of his thoughts as he saw her fumble with his pants, desperately trying to take them off. "Need a hand _Orihime?", _he whispered, pressing his thumb lightly against the nerve centre between her legs.

She cried out a moan at the touch just as she managed to undo his pants. He kicked them off, grinning at her for being easily distracted and continued to probe his fingers inside of her.

Completely mortified at her cries, Orihime bit her lip down and quickly pulled down his boxers to reveal his very large and erect member merely centimetres from her sex. _"Wow…..Its...really big!. I don't think this will work", _she thought to herself as her grey eyes were large with fascination.

It was as though he could read her mind because he laughed in response to her expression and kissed her gently. "Don't worry it'll fit, you would be surprised".

Nodding in response, he chuckled again before continuing to ravish her mouth and stretch her with his fingers. Feeling her delicate hand clasp around his rigid member and gently stroke it, he swore and bit her lip at this. "Fuck Orihime….", he breathed into her mouth.

For fear of him releasing early, he retracted his hand from her wet core and pinned her arms above her head, hearing a yelp from her at the forcefulness. Grinning down at her helpless and squirming state he bent down to kiss her neck and up to ear, gently nibbling at her lobe. "You ready Hime?", he teased, rubbing his member outside of her aching and throbbing core.

Gripping his orange locks once again, she nodded slowly before continuing, "I want you Ichigo-kun".

He smiled at her before parting her legs wider for better entrance. Gently, he placed the tip of it inside of her wet folds, groaning at the tight walls clasping it. Her nails dug into his scalp as he pushed the rest of himself inside of her, feeling nothing but pain at first. Crying out as tears pricked the corner of her eyes, he quickly kissed them away before they fell, and gently continued to move in and out of her.

In a matter of seconds the pain subsided and pleasure was replaced; feeling a knot starting to form inside of her stomach. Small moans erupted at first and they got louder and louder as Ichigo hitched her thigh around his back, his pace picking up with each thrust into her wet core.

He was in complete **bliss **at the feeling of her soaked, tight walls clamping his now wet member. It felt right being inside of her, hearing her moan **his **name, and her now being marked **his. **Looking down at her sweat glistening body as he moved in and out of her, he marvelled at her beauty. She was so beautiful and now she was his. He could die a happy man.

Orihime felt the knot growing larger each time he thrust inside of her, and she knew she was near her peak. His touch was _euphoric, exhilarating, intoxicating_, and she couldn't get enough. Moaning his name as he grabbed her felt so right, how he **touched **her, **kissed** her, and dare she say, **fucked** her, made her feel like a supernova. Like her body was ready to explode into millions of light particles from just being with him. And the best part for them was; they were marking each other.

Ichigo grabbed her buttocks as he quickened his pace, feeling her nearing her climax. She was almost choking on her moans as he thrust faster, and her senses were completely blurred. Her large grey eyes were staring back at the now chocolate brown ones, a small smile played upon his lips as they watched each other nearing their peak.

Orihime cried out his name one last, loud time before releasing herself onto his member, and he swore her name before spilling himself inside of her.

Collapsing on her panting body, they panted momentarily before he placed a gentle kiss on her nose and then mouth. He rolled onto his back, taking the auburn haired beauty with him onto his chest. Gently stroking her back he smirked at her frazzled look. She was nothing like how he would of thought, she was very forward despite her innocent appearance.

Her grey eyes looked up at him doe-like and sheepish, before she breathed "Want to do that again Ichi-kun?".

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The two women shunpo'd through the corridors and into one of the nearby rooms located in the mansion looking for the young vampire. Instead they ran into the raven haired vampire with her red haired mate who turned to them confused.

"Yoruichi-san? What's wrong?", Rukia asked, confused at seeing the veteran vampire with a grave look on her face.

Yoruichi's gold eyes narrowed before she continued. "Did Ichigo come back yet?".

Rukia's violet eyes widened, a wave of worry washing over her. Renji froze beside her, his eyes darting from Rukia to the human beside Yoruichi who had her head down, her fringe covering her eyes.

"No…Why Yoruichi-san…did something happen to Ichigo?", Rukia spoke again, her voice becoming a bit frantic at the thought of danger for her long time friend. Renji placed a large hand on her petite shoulder in an attempt to calm her worry, although he was worried himself. Nothing intimidated Yoruichi Shihoin.

Yoruichi's gaze turned to Soi Fon who was still looking away. "Not exactly. There was another killing in Karakura not too long ago. 4 bodies were found, one of which was another hunter. I sent Ichigo away from fighting Soi Fon here, and to take that human girl home, but I thought he would be back by now. I need to talk to him".

Rukia and Renji looked confused, "So you think Ichigo killed these people?".

Yoruichi shook her head in disagreement. "No. If you remember he wasn't the only rogue in Karakura. Besides when Ichigo used to kill, he ripped their throats out, he never left a hole in their stomach. That was another's trademark".

Rukia's eyes nearly bulged out of the sockets at the realization. "It can't be….Grimmjow..Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. He's back?".

Renji looked from Yoruichi to Rukia and back again. His brown eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists in anger. "So what does this mean?. Will we find Grimmjow?".

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow in amusement. "No offence Abarai, but I don't think you and Kuchiki could take Grimmjow right now, we don't know how strong he's become. Instead I want you to go find Ichigo and the human girl. I'll take care of telling Kisuke and Isshin.".

Yoruichi and Soi Fon quickly disappeared, leaving Renji and Rukia standing in shock.

Renji placed a comforting arm around his mate and pulled her petite body against his tall, muscular one. "It'll be okay Rukia, we'll defeat Grimmjow."

Renji felt a small fist collide with his jaw and he pulled back confused and angry. "Dammit Rukia what was that for?. I was trying to comfort you!".

Rukia looked up at him shaking her petite fist. "You colossal fool! I'm not worried for me, I'm worried about Ichigo. What if he goes rogue again!".

Renji's tattooed eyebrows furrowed, and he scoffed, trying to reassure Rukia. "Don't be silly. There's only one of him, and lots of us. Ichigo will be fine. C'mon, lets go get him".

Renji started out the door with the small vampire chasing after him. "I hope your right Renji.", she whispered.

**Authors Note:**

**Yay! Another chapter down. I'm really happy with this one.**

**1)Sorry for not hesitating for Orihime and Ichigo to be together, but I have a whole story planned and it doesn't revolve around 10 chapters as to how they get together! :P**

**2) Please check the poll out on my page regarding the story. Its very important for this story.**

**Oh and please review! The more reviews, the quicker the update XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****Deepest apologies for the late update, I'm facing my final year exams and its really stressful. The practical work is out of the way so I should be updating more now.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favoured and alerted etc. It means so much to me XD.**

**I forgot to explain V in my last chapter, I'm sorry, I can be an airhead sometimes =/. **

**V is a combination of blood and silver. Silver is like kryptonite to vampires; it makes them weak and kills them (depending on the amount induced or inflicted on the vampire).**

**In the case of the Vampire Hunters, V is what is their katana are filled with, so when they slash at a vampire; V is what attacks their system and gradually kills them. The blood is a mixture so that vampires, especially young ones, can get hooked to it, and therefore become annihilated. **

**Also please note that vampires originally came up with V; it was an experiment used when they sold their blood to humans through a drug process (heroine, silver and blood) and therefore it became their repellent.**

**Heroine is another addition but only applies to humans; humans get a frenzied high from heroine, blood, and silver, which is the new 'it' drug; and it can also give them extra strength. That's not really important, but I might as well explain it.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Bleach, there I said it.**

**Anyway, Onwards with the story!**

Rukia and Renji shunpo'd through the streets of a fairly quiet Karakura. Glancing at his long term mate, Renji's brown eyes narrowed at the lack of composure Rukia was keeping. Normally Rukia could hide her emotion well, but today her large, violet eyes were filled with worry and fear.

Clearing his throat as they moved, Renji spoke up following the awkward silence, "I won't let anything happen to him, or anybody else….So wipe that sad look off your face before you start crying".

A small smirk appeared on her face as they neared the familiar reiatsu. "I wasn't going to cry you tattooed buffoon".

Entering the nearby park, they shunpo'd in silence before Rukia stole a glance at the larger vampire.

"Renji?".

"Yeah?", Renji replied, watching the petite vampire look away sheepishly.

"Don't ever change".

Renji mentally laughed at the light blush grazing her porcelain skin. Rukia would always show how she cared in strange ways; and with awkward, pink cheeks.

"Idiot…as if I could".

0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0

Collapsing onto his well defined, sweaty chest; Orihime panted, having reached her climax as he released himself inside of her.

Her hazy, grey eyes peered up through the wet bangs that now clung to her face with sweat. Studying his facial expression, Orihime could not suppress a giggle at the worn look on his normally scowling face.

Orange eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the beauty who was laughing at him. Managing to catch his breath, Ichigo spoke, "What is it? Did I uh… do something weird?".

Ichigo was relieved he couldn't blush, because right now he was sure he would be purple faced with embarrassment.

A look of shock spread across her face as she flailed her hands in protest. "N-no not at all!. I love what you do!, No ah when you do me!. I-I mean when you-",Orihime cut herself off as she clapped her hands over her beet-red face to hide her embarrassment.

Chuckling at her flustered state, Ichigo pulled her hands away from her face and lowered his head to meet her gaze. Her eyes were closed.

Sighing, Ichigo leaned closer until his breath was fanning her face. "Look at me".

An eyelid cracked open, to reveal a grey eye, followed by another. Although her face was still flushed from her words; Ichigo's brown eyes seemed to hold her gaze in a trance. His eyes made her feel like she was being engulfed by a sea of warmth; filled with trust, determination, and care.

The corner of Ichigo's mouth lifted upward; revealing a smirk that made Orihime's heart flutter erratically again. "Its cute when your embarrassed…but I gotta say, you don't need to be embarrassed, there's nothing left to hide".

Orihime buried her face into his neck to further conceal the red that tinted her cheeks. She could feel his chest vibrating from his laughing at her once again flushed state.

Truth told, she was sure that if her brother were alive; he would be ashamed of her for giving herself with such ease, and to a vampire. _"No…."_, shaking her head, Orihime dismissed her thoughts. It was about time she was selfish, and if that meant being with a vampire then she'd be damned.

Feeling determined to get her own back; Orihime sat up, almost head butting Ichigo in the process, and poked him in the chest. "Your mean…_Kurosaki-kun"_, she purred, knowing that calling him so formally would still bother him.

Her heart rate began to speed up again; excitement coursing through her veins as she remembered how animalistic he had been when she dared to call him by that. Suppressing a grin was difficult as she watched his fawn-coloured eyes flicker black.

She was taunting **him**.

"You were warned", Ichigo whispered, sending chills down her spine. His voice was deeper, a sense of dominance and power emitting from his tone.

In one swift movement he flipped her beneath him, pinning her thin wrists to the stained sheets. His hooded eyes watched her with such lust and hunger, like a predator having caught his prey, that Orihime felt an ache form between her legs.

She knew he was teasing her, it was obvious at how he was hovering over her pinned body. Watching how his eyes slowly drifted to her neck, Orihime swallowed thickly. She had forgotten about the mark he had left on her neck, and strangely enough, how it felt good to be bitten by him. _Exhilarating, Euphoric, and Intoxicating….._

Almost instinctively, she arched her back to accommodate him to bite her once again and awaited the rush, her smoky eyes never leaving his.

Ichigo's fangs extended instantly at the sight of her wanting him to feed on her. There were two small holes with dried blood left from where he had previously bitten her. Did it really not hurt?.

He had tainted her delicate, ivory skin by marking her, but an overwhelming streak of jealousy fled through him at the thought of some other vampire trying to take her. _"Over my dead body….",_ he thought to himself.

Bending toward the auburn haired beauty, Ichigo cupped her jaw as he braced himself for impact.

The moment was interrupted at the sound of the bedroom door flying open and an all too familiar woman's voice.

"Ichigo! You'll never believe what we have to-", Rukia and Renji skidded to a stop at the sight before them. Heat flooded both their cheeks.

"DAMN IT GET OUT!", Ichigo roared, scrambling to cover Orihime's naked body with his own. He felt his face burn with anger and embarrassment. _"What the fuck are they doing here!". _

Orihime was sure her heart had stopped; especially the sudden rush of heat to her face for the hundredth time. Confused by the sudden intrusion, she waited for her bedroom door to close before grabbing at her clothes thrown across the room and shakily put them on.

"W-wasn't that Kuchiki-san and Abarai-san from the other night in the bar?", Orihime stuttered, her heart still thumping loudly in her chest. She fumbled at putting on her shirt and skirt before making eye contact with Ichigo, who looked just as awkward as she did.

Zipping up his pants, he cleared his throat before continuing. "I'm gonna kill them, especially Renji. I bet the bastard wanted to walk in on us…. Well whatever they're here for it better be important!".

Storming out of the room, Ichigo felt his fists clench in frustration as he came face to face with his two long term friends.

There was an awkward pause as Renji and Ichigo refused to look at each other; so Rukia coughed before breaking the silence.

"I don't see why you two are so embarrassed; its perfectly natural that Ichigo would need to relieve himself because of the tens-Ouch!", Rukia grabbed her head in pain from the fist that collided with it.

"Shut up about it Rukia!. This is none of your damn business, so say what you need to and get out of here", Ichigo hissed, towering over the petite vampire.

An angry face appeared in front of Ichigo's, blocking out the female vampire from view. "Don't you hit her! Its not her fault we caught you randy as a skunk".

Ichigo felt a vein throb in his forehead; his eye twitching with irritation at the proximity of the pineapple head. "What was that baboon face? I was too busy trying to find your eyebrows."

Before Renji could tackle him into a fight, a small foot collided with his chin, sending him several steps back.

Both vampires looked down to see an angry, shaking Rukia. "Shut up the both of you!. Renji, I can stand up for myself thank you, and Ichigo, if you ever hit me again I'll tattoo your face myself."

Renji sniggered at the horror on Ichigo's face. He knew how much Ichigo hated Rukia's artwork.

Feeling a slap on his cheek he looked down at his raven haired mate. "What was that for!".

Her eyebrow twitched before a small smirk played upon her mouth. "Laugh at my drawings again and I'll tell Ichigo where you have a chappy tattoo".

Ichigo's ears perked at this, but before he could pursue the topic, Renji quickly spoke. "Ah-uh so I think you should tell him what's been going on."

Sighing, Rukia inhaled deeply before exhaling. Her large, violet orbs softened as she started. "Ichigo…you remember how I blamed you for the murders that have been happening around Karakura?".

Ichigo nodded once, his orange brows furrowing at where this could possibly be going.

"Well…I was wrong, and I'm sorry….It turns out that when you were fighting that vampire hunter earlier, her vice captain was murdered around that time…and Yoruichi-san has figured out who it was; she saw the bodies", Rukia explained; both her and Renji watching the vampire with concern.

Ichigo felt a wash of relief that his nakama's believed he wasn't to blame. "Great so who is it?. Let me guess; some young rogue vampires that refuse to live off Pigeon Ruby?".

Renji and Rukia exchanged looks before Renji spoke up. "Not exactly…the victims had holes in their stomach's from being gutted…Ichigo…Grimmjow is back."

Shock and horror swept across Ichigo's normally scowling face. His hazel eyes shrunk in confusion and disbelief. _"Grimmjow..Grimmjow __Jaegerjaquez__?…No way….He wouldn't come back…he was banished…."._

Grimmjow's last words to Ichigo flashed across his mind. "_You are a Vampire and I am a Hybrid! Whichever side losses will be annihilated. That's how it's always been for thousands of years. Do you need any other reason to fight? Come on. The one who remains standing next time, will return alive. That's all it comes down to!_…._So next time we meet Kurosaki…mark my words…I'll smash you into oblivion.", Grimmjow shouted, then laughed manically. _

That laugh rang in his ears. That insane, manic, frenzied laugh….

"Ichigo say something, please", Rukia pleaded, shaking him out of his thoughts. He looked up at both Rukia and Renji; determined and confident.

"Its okay guys, I'll defeat him. I won't let him spill another drop of blood here.", Ichigo smiled reassuringly; Renji and Rukia in disbelief at his sudden resolve.

"When did you grow up?. Has this something to do with Inoue?", Rukia asked, that knowing smile spread across her delicate features.

Renji looked behind Ichigo. "Speaking of Inoue-san, is she too embarrassed to come out?".

Ichigo turned around, shrugging his shoulders, before knocking on the door. "Oi Orihime, are you coming out?.".

No response.

Opening the door, Ichigo saw the window wide open, a note placed on the dresser table near it.

It said: _"I didn't want to interrupt the conversation because it sounded serious and honestly, I was still a bit embarrassed!. I've gone to the bar to see Tatsuki-chan… I hope to see you again soon,_

_Orihime Inoue 3 ."_

Having finished the note, Ichigo shoved it into his pocket and ran a hand through his hair. Did she have to go out the window? If she had fallen….No.

Sighing, Ichigo shook his head before turning back to the older vampires. "She went out the window to go to work. I'm gonna follow her, I'm not comfortable knowing she's walking around alone while Grimmjow's out there on a killing spree."

Grabbing his jacket, he walked past the two and headed for the door before Renji grabbed his wrist. "Wait Ichigo. Grimmjow doesn't know that you know Inoue-san, and don't you think if he saw you with her then he would use her as bait to lure you?".

Pausing, Ichigo considered his words, but quickly shook them off. "Nope. He's a hybrid, out of all of us, he could easily pick up my scent from her." Ichigo quickly left, leaving Renji and Rukia in Orihime's apartment.

There was a pregnant pause before Renji turned to Rukia. "Wanna do it here?".

A fist collided with his still bruised jaw, quickly shutting him up.

O0o0000o0o0o0o0o

Orihime looked at her feet, which were crunching against the leaves that were frozen from the bitterly cold snow. The icy breeze felt amazing against her red cheeks, which were now returning to their creamy shade of ivory.

Her thoughts directed her back to the trio's voices, which were barely audible through the walls. _"Kuchiki-san didn't sound too happy…and Kurosaki-kun wasn't really talking…"._

About to correct herself for using "Kurosaki-kun", her thoughts drifted back to how he tortured her for calling him that. A squeal escaped her lips at the memory.

"Look who it is; if your not falling on your ass your talking to yourself", a voice startled her, causing her to whip around quickly, and essentially, lose her balance.

"Kyaa!", she cried, frantically flailing her arms for something to grab. Her gloved hand clutched at the arm that latched its way around her waist to support her up.

Grey eyes met the all too familiar teal ones, and Orihime's mouth formed a small "o".

Grimmjow didn't release the auburn haired beauty and made no attempt to, as she was firmly pressed against his rock hard chest. He grinned down at her helpless state as she stared at him with awe.

"Its you!. Ah I mean thank you for helping me once again eheh", Orihime laughed nervously, trying to step back from him, but there was no avail.

Giving up from pushing against his chest, Orihime looked up at him and locked her eyes with his. It was like looking into a sea of turquoise; a sea that was inviting her to come and test its depths. His eyes were different from Ichigo's, and she wasn't sure if they were eyes she could completely trust.

Looking away, Orihime managed to free herself slowly. "Who are you?. Will you tell me your name now?".

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Tell me woman, what happened to your neck?", Grimmjow asked, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets and cocking his head to the side.

Panic washed over Orihime as she grabbed at her scarf which had come loose when she slipped. Quickly, she re-wrapped it around her long neck and giggled nervously.

"Oh I had a bit of an accident, you know I'm clumsy", Orihime replied, scratching the side of her head.

Teal eyebrows raised at her answer before he scoffed. "Che, whatever. Just don't make it a habit or people will start calling you a fangbanger."

A blush tinted her cheeks at the memory of Soi Fon calling her that. "A-and what exactly does that mean?". She mentally cursed herself for stuttering in front of Grimmjow; she didn't even like the guy for gods sake.

Grimmjow's non-chalant expression turned into a wide grin and he strode toward her, causing her to instinctively take a step back; only to hit her back against a wall. Déjà vu all over again.

Leaning one arm over her head, he peered down at her before speaking inches away from her wide eyed face. "Nice try princess. You may be innocent, but your not that innocent.", he purred.

Orihime's expression hardened. Just what exactly was he insinuating?. Who the hell did he think he was?.

Shoving his chest but to no avail; Orihime glared at the teal haired man who was grinning at her futile attempt of a fight. "Don't act like you know me Grimmjow…now please get out of my way."

Orihime waited a few seconds for him to move, but he didn't. He seemed amused at how she was getting angry with him. "Make me move", he demanded, that manic grin never leaving his face.

Closing the distance, Orihime left about 2 centimetres between her face and Grimmjows. Watching as his eyes dropped to her mouth, Orihime carefully and slowly licked her bottom lip. _"Yes its working…"_, she thought.

Tatsuki had taught her this technique once if she ever found herself in distress. Teasing her tongue on her bottom lip, she could of sworn she heard him growl.

Slowly, she pulled her right knee back, and when the right moment came, she swung it forward with such speed she was sure she had hit his member square between the legs.

Grimmjow didn't budge. Instead he looked down at where his large, callous hand had caught her kneecap and then back up at her. "I'll give you that, you nearly had me. That stunt with your tongue had me distracted.", he laughed.

Orihime looked at his hand gripping her knee with force and she clamped a hand onto his one. "", she ordered, trying to pry his hand away. He could easily have access to her seeing as she wasn't wearing tights, and she wasn't going to let him have his way.

"You think your hot shit don't you?. Well fuck it", he smirked. Before Orihime could reply, he crashed his lips against hers and pushed her thigh open to grind against her barely clothed sex. A slight moan elicited from her mouth, which ashamed her to the least, but resulted in him growling in approval into her mouth.

Grimmjow felt a very familiar reiatsu, and pulled back only to leave the auburn haired girl standing confused and slightly hazed.

"Sorry princess, looks like I'll have to find you again. Keep your window open for me.", he flashed a very toothy grin; revealing a set of fangs, before leaving.

Orihime's eyes widened at the realisation. _"No way…he's a vampire too?…Its like they're coming out of nowhere". _

Fixing herself, Orihime quickly left the quiet area and out onto the main street of Karakura, no more than 5 minutes away from Tatsuki's bar. She needed to talk to her best friend about what's been happening; about Ichigo, about vampire hunters, and about this arrogant Grimmjow.

Orihime was broken from her thoughts as an arm grabbed hers, spinning her around. Almost reflexively, she kicked her knee out in defence; only to be stopped again.

Grey eyes locked with hazel ones and orange eyebrows frowned in confusion. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to scare you."

Orihime beamed a smile at seeing Ichigo; feeling safe and happy again, she wrapped her arms around his torso. He wrapped his around her shoulders in return; but couldn't help but look around him. He could of sworn he sensed that teal haired bastard.

Shaking off the feeling, he glanced down at Orihime who was looking up at him. "I'm so glad it was you."

Ichigo felt a stone drop in his stomach. Was there someone else?. "Were you expecting someone else?", he asked, uneasiness in his tone.

"No not at all!. Its just…",Orihime paused before continuing. "I met this person the other day, and I was talking to him today…and well…I found out he's a vampire."

Ichigo's eyebrows raised again. It was probably someone he knew. Thinking nothing of it, he laughed. "What's his name?".

Smiling back at him she answered. "it's a funny name actually! Grimmjow ..Jagger..something!".

That stone in Ichigo's stomach turned into a rock…a huge rock.

**Authors Note**

**Okay another chapter down, I hated this one. I'm sorry again, there's more I want to do but this chapter had to get out of the way. If I have disappointed then please forgive me…I did try to make this chapter decent enough.**

**Next chapter we will meet Isshin and co. and a pervy Keigo.**

**Please review ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, alerted etc., I am sooo happy that everyone is enjoying the story so far!.**

**Apologies for the late update, I have had a lot going on in my life at the moment and it has been a giant mess up until recently. Slowly, bit by bit I will regularly update again.**

**Warning:  1) I made Orihime a little angry with Ichigo in this chapter, please forgive me but I need it for character development. **

** 2) smut**

**Enjoy!**

Swallowing what felt like shards of glass; Ichigo's hazel eyes widened at the words that came from the beauty standing before him.

He was at a loss for words as he comprehended what Orihime had just said to him. "_Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez…Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez…"_

The words sunk like an anchor in the sea. "How…when did you…." he murmured incredulously; how was it even possible she was unscathed?

Ichigo was brought back to reality when he felt hands encase his own_; _tugging his arm in an almost desperate manner.

"Kuro-Ichigo-kun, I'm alright, he didn't hurt me so don't worry. He seemed….nice".

Instantly she regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. A combination of hurt and confusion spread across the orange haired vampire's features.

Gripping her petite shoulders; Orihime winced as Ichigo yanked her forward so their faces were merely centimetres apart. "Nice? Orihime you have no fucking idea who you're dealing with. Grimmjow is known for being a rogue killer. He could of killed you in a flash damn it!"

Orihime diverted her gaze down so he could not see the anger in her eyes. She was sick of feeling weak all the time; Tatsuki had always protected her but now she wanted to stand on her own two feet. "But he didn't….did he?"

Ichigo couldn't believe what she was saying. "No you don't get-"

"So I'm supposed to wait inside until you are with me? I don't need your protection…or anybody else's. I'm sick of being the weak one." Orihime snapped, pulling away from Ichigo's grip.

She turned on her heel and began walking away; her skirt swishing around her shapely thighs with each movement. He couldn't see her cry now, not after her outburst; it would completely contradict her words.

She knew he was probably hurt with her reaction; after all he was just concerned for her safety. Tatsuki had always commented on how naïve she was for trusting strangers and watched her back for years. Before that it had been Sora who protected her, and now Ichigo was taking over. It was too much.

Using the back of her sleeve to wipe away the ready-to-fall tears, Orihime did not see the figure suddenly in front of her, and collided into the rock hard chest.

A pair of strong arms grabbed her mid-section, pulling her flush against the callous torso.

Orihime didn't need to look up to see who it was. Ichigo had a certain hold on her that she could recognise. "I'm not sorry for wanting to protect you", he whispered into her ear; a shiver running down her spine with each word.

Placing to hands onto his chest, Orihime pushed herself back to look up at the hazel eyes that were boring into her grey ones. "You can't always be there to protect me…I don't even know what I need to be protected from. Since I met you, my life has been one big whirlwind."

Ichigo's grip on her tightened as a look of hurt dawned his normally scowling features. Swallowing thickly, he asked the one question he was dreading an answer to. "Do you regret it?"

"No… Because then I would of never met you. I know we haven't really had time to get to know each other properly, but this feels right… if that makes any sense". Giggling nervously, Orihime scratched the back of her head.

Ichigo grinned down at the blush that was now gracing her delicate features. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her against him again and locked his lips with her unsuspecting ones. A soft gasp escaped her mouth at the sudden contact before her lips moved in sync with his.

Burying his hands into the long, slightly curled tresses; Ichigo crushed their bodies together and licked her bottom lip for entrance.

"Orihime!" a voice interrupted, sending the two to jump apart in fright.

The pair turned their heads to see a bewildered Tatsuki and a not-so-phased Chad no more than 6ft away from them.

Orihime's cheeks flared up with embarassment at having been caught by her and Ichigo's best friends. This was not how she wanted Tatsuki to find out about Ichigo.

"Tatsuki-chan! You remember Ichigo-kun from the bar ne?" Orihime flashed a smile at the raven haired girl who was now glaring daggers at Ichigo.

"Ichigo huh? Chad told me a lot about you…he just never mentioned the part about you being a pervert." Tatsuki growled.

Ichigo felt a vein throb on his forehead. "Oi! I am not a pervert!"

Orihime stepped in between the dark tension forming between the two hot-heads. Grabbing her friend's hand, she dragged her away from the two vampires to speak to her.

"Tatsuki-chan don't pick on him, he's a really nice person. Just give him a chance…I think you two could become great friends, your both alike!" Orihime laughed at the offended look Tatsuki sported.

"Hey I never scowl! I don't get what you see in him…but…if you like him that much then I'll give him a chance". Tatsuki smirked as Orihime raised her hands in the air in happiness; thanking her over and over.

Heading back toward to the two confused and cautious vampires; Tatsuki marched straight up to Ichigo and yanked his collar so he was eye level with her. "Listen up. I'm going to let you two be, but if you ever hurt her or let anything happen to her….vampire or not, I will kick your ass. Got it?"

Ichigo nodded once as Tatsuki released him and stood back beside Chad. Tatsuki reminded him of a more aggressive Rukia, which scared the hell out of him. He would have never figured Tatsuki and Orihime to be so close.

"Alright Chad and I are heading down to the bar; he's helping me unload the new stock of Pigeon Ruby. Are you guys coming?" Tatsuki asked over her shoulder as her and Chad turned to walk.

Ichigo grabbed Orihime's wrist before she answer. "I need to talk to my family about Grimmjow and I think they will want to talk to you seeing as you met him."

Orihime glanced at Tatsuki and back again to Ichigo as he continued. "She'll be fine, Chad is with her and he won't let anything happen to her. I told him about Grimmjow."

Nodding in agreement, Orihime turned to her friend. "Actually Ichigo-kun and I are going to get some food so we'll catch up with you guys later!"

Tatsuki and Chad exchanged a look before waving over their shoulders goodbye, and proceeding down the path.

Ichigo ran a hand through his orange spikes and sighed. "Okay you should know my dad is…weird."

Orihime furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Eh? What do you mean?"

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Ichigo bowed his head in shame. "You'll see for yourself."

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Ichigo released Orihime onto her feet as they came into the clearing of the Kurosaki home. It was quite a big house surrounded by a forest on the outskirts of Karakura.

Orihime was in awe as she took in the scenery surrounding the home; the sun gave the house a duskish appearance shining through the trees, and reflected off the nearby lake. "Its so pretty out here".

Ichigo scoffed while motioning her toward the front door. He wanted to get this shameful meeting over and done with, and dear kami did he hope his father wouldn't embarrass him.

Taking a shaky breath, Ichigo opened the front door and called out to his family. "I'm home!"

Orihime didn't see the foot suddenly appear; sending a kick in Ichigo's direction. All she saw was Ichigo lock his arms around a leg and throw the figure past her as it splashed into the lake.

"That was my father." Ichigo grumbled, motioning for her to go inside quickly before his father returned.

"IIIIICHIIIIGOOOO!", the man boomed, diving toward Ichigo who sighed in frustration. The man's bearded face collided with the newly slammed shut door, eliciting a whimper of pain to be heard.

Orihime looked at Ichigo in worry, who just waved her off. "Don't worry he does that for attention. Any second now he will barge in."

The front door slammed open, causing Orihime to yelp in surprise. A man who looked in his forties, black haired and bearded, and wearing wet clothes panted at the opened door; his eyes roaming the room until they landed on Orihime.

Isshin's eyes flickered back and forth from Ichigo to Orihime. A goofy grin played across his features as he looked Orihime up and down. "Son, she's beautiful but daddy can't give his heart away again."

Ichigo delivered a swift kick to his fathers stomach; sending Isshin to fall onto his back. "Shut up old man! I didn't bring her here for you! She's with me."

Isshin looked up at his son in surprise before pouncing back onto his feet and diving at an enlarged poster of a woman with light, wavy, long brown hair. Clutching at the poster frantically, Orihime could barely here his mumbles about how "our son isn't gay" and something about grandchildren.

Laughing at Isshin's cries of happiness, Orihime watched as Ichigo stomped toward his father and yanked him away from the poster. "Dammit stop talking to that poster! I thought I told you to take it down! If you won't then I will."

Ichigo removed the large poster only to see another underneath. Growling in frustration, he took the second one and finding another under that. "How many are there!?"

Isshin flashed another goofy grin and gave him thumbs up before trotting toward Orihime who looked startled at the sudden proximity of the older Kurosaki.

"My name is Inoue Orihime; it's very nice to meet you Kurosaki-san!" Orihime smiled, bowing her head politely.

Isshin pulled the auburn haired beauty into a tight bear hug. "No need for formalities Orihime-chan! Please call me Isshin, and you can call me daddy when you and Ichigo get marr-".

"Shut up! And let go your crushing her!., Ichigo interjected, prying Orihime from his father. After several minutes of a tug-of-war between the Kurosaki men, Orihime regained her balance and Isshin pouted like a child.

Both Ichigo and Isshin turned their heads to the open front door at the familiar reiatsu approaching. "Well this is rare, Rukia without Renji." Ichigo scoffed, as the petite vampire entered the house.

"Shut it, Renji is currently helping Nii-sama handle this situation with the Council." Rukia huffed, side stepping away from Isshin's attempt to catch her into a hug.

Seeing Orihime, Rukia smiled at her, diverting her attention. "Good to see you again Inoue; I'm sorry about myself and Renji intruding on you two earlier."

Orihime blushed profusely, waving her hands in front of her face. "N-no not at all! I'm sorry you and Abarai-kun had to see that, Kuchiki-san!"

An awkward silence hung in the air as Isshin's eyes lit up at the curiosity of what Rukia and Renji had seen. "What was that? Don't tell me you were….oh Ichigo my boy! After all these years you've finally become a man.", he roared, clapping a hand onto his sons shoulder.

Ichigo shook in anger before tackling the idiotic man to the ground. Sighing, Rukia grabbed Orihime's hand to drag her away from the wrestling match between the two Kurosaki men.

"Come on Inoue, Ignore those fools. I'll show you around."

Rukia pointed at the different rooms of the house as they made their way around the never ending corridors. Orihime had hoped she could see more of the Kurosaki family; for vampires they seemed very normal.

"Um..Kuchiki-san? Can I ask you something?" Orihime watched as the raven haired vampire's amethyst eyes light up with curiosity.

"Sure, and you can call me Rukia you know, I may be old but I don't feel it." Crossing her arms across her chest, Rukia watched as Orihime nodded sheepishly before continuing.

"Hai ah Rukia-san, then please call me Orihime…um… I was wondering, who is the woman in the poster that Kurosaki-san was talking to?" Orihime watched the smaller girl come to a halt; a look of confusion and disbelief across her usually monotone expression.

"Ichigo didn't tell you yet?" Rukia closed her eyes; mentally sighing as Orihime shook her head in answer. Unable to sense Ichigo's reiatsu, Rukia opened her violet eyes, an unwavering serious look gracing her porcelain features.

Rukia explained how Ichigo's mother, Masaki, was the centre of the Kurosaki universe. She was a graceful, beautiful, and noted member of the Council, as well as being loved by her husband and three children.

When Ichigo was a child vampire, Masaki was killed by a group of rogue vampires that attempted to rape and murder a young girl. In return, she died from the fatality of her wounds, so bad that Urahara Kisuke couldn't heal. After her death, Ichigo spiralled into a depression, and eventually, resulted in him going rogue.

Pausing, Rukia watched as tears began to fall from the large grey eyes that stared in horror and sadness at what she had just told her. "H-hey Orihime! Don't cry; he's okay now!"

Sniffling, Orihime used the back of her sleeve to wipe away the newly fallen tears. "I'm sorry Rukia-san….its just I can't believe that would happen to someone like Ichigo…he was lucky to have friends you and Renji-kun snap him out of it."

Rukia smirked at the auburn head. "I don't know how Ichigo managed to get you, but I couldn't think of a better match for him….Masaki-san would have approved."

Before Orihime could reply, Ichigo appeared behind the petite woman; his chocolate gaze drifting between Orihime and Rukia.

"What were you two talking about?" he asked; eyeing the two suspiciously.

Rukia turned to her long time friend and flashed him her arrogant grin; waving a hand over her shoulder in dismissal. "How about you come back five minutes ago, and find out for yourself."

A vein popped on Ichigo's forehead as an urge to throttle the older vampire came over him. It took every bit of his will not to do it in front of Orihime who looked worried already.

Making a mental note to spar with Rukia later, he grabbed Orihime's hand and dragged her away from Rukia and her obnoxious grin.

Following the reiatsu of Urahara; Ichigo led Orihime toward a library at the other end of the corridor and opened the door to reveal the hat-and-clogs mentor.

Sprawled on a chair with Yoruichi and Soi Fon nearby; dark eyes peered at the two red heads from beneath the striped hat he wore. "My my…if it isn't the hero and heroine of the hour."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Yamamoto-taichou…..y-you can't be serious!" Renji stuttered; his eyes wide with disbelief at what he just heard. His eyes darted between Byakuya and Yamamoto; who both remained composed despite the news.

"This is not open for discussion Abarai. It is the only way to keep peace between vampires and humans. If word gets out about Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez returning, a war will break out". Yamamoto glared at the vice member of the Council.

"You know Inoue Orihime; your duty is to bring her here and we will do the rest. That is all."

Renji did not respond. He could not refuse or he would suffer from the consequences. Having been dismissed, he walked out of the room feeling confused.

The Council were to erase Orihime's memories of Grimmjow and the vampires.

Slamming his fist into the brick wall, he dislodged a piece of the wall in frustration and anger. Ichigo would kill him…Rukia would be furious with him for not saying anything…and Orihime is happy with Ichigo…she didn't deserve to have that memory taken from her.

Closing his eyes, he ran a hand through the tied up crimson hair that cascaded down his tattooed back. Ichigo and Orihime relationship reminded him of his and Rukia's; filled with obstacles and rebelling, but he would never change that for the world.

_1881. Kuchiki Manor. _

_Soft moans could be heard in the far corner of the library which had become the recent place for the escapades of their forbidden relationship. _

"_Rukia….I-…ugh….really don't think we ugghh…should be doing this…FUCK!" Renji moaned as the petite vampire proceeded to leave trails of kisses across his toned chest; her other hand rubbing up and down his hard length. _

_He threw his head back in pleasure; a hissing sound coming from his lips as Rukia harshly gripped his erection; teasing him. She stopped kissing his chest and looked up at his lust-hazed brown eyes; her fangs flashed at her smirk at his almost pleading expression to continue her ministrations. _

"_Renji…do you really want me to stop?" Rukia breathed against his neck causing a shiver to creep up his spine. Her pointed fangs grazed the side of his neck; as her other hand gripped him even harder. _

_He hissed in pleasure, grinding his throbbing length against her palm. Rukia laughed softly, sitting up on his lap to see him eye-level. Her sparkling violet eyes locked with his as his callous hands reached up to cup her pale face. _

_He gently pressed his lips against hers; a soft sigh emitting from her already kiss swollen lips. Leaning his forehead against hers, he gently traced her lips with his thumb and then touched her fangs. "I love you, Rukia"._

_Sighing into his palm, she reached up and touched his face in return. "I love you too, which is why we are going to stop hiding this relationship... Hisana and I are not royalty by blood, yet he married her. My brother may be proud but he is not a hypocrite."_

_Before Renji could respond, Rukia crashed her lips against his. "Don't say anything; let's just make the most of this."_

_Nodding in agreement, Renji undid the straps on the back of her dress; letting the heavy garment drop to the ground to reveal lacy underwear. He marvelled at her petite figure; she was not graced with generous assets, but he still found her beautiful. _

_Rukia in one swift motion pulled his pants off him, one of the benefits of vampirism, and left him in only his underwear. Climbing back onto his lap, Rukia buried her hands into his hair as they kissed urgently, his arms wrapping around her tiny waist in return. _

_Slowly, his hands rubbed along her sides and up to her straps; unhooking the strap and throwing it to the ground. Cupping a mound, he massaged it and watched as she rolled her eyes in bliss. _

_Rukia gripped his head tighter as he moved to the other breast, kissing and licking the hardened bud. She unconsciously began grinding against his hardened member; an aching wetness growing between her legs. _

_Ripping his head back easily, Rukia flashed her fangs at him, a lustful expression across her face. "Renji...touch me..."_

_Suppressing a grin, Renji slid his hand down her flat stomach and to the damp core that was eagerly waiting. He ripped her underwear off her ivory legs and shot two fingers inside her; her walls clamping around his digits. _

_Crying out in pleasure, Rukia bit down on his shoulder drawing blood. Renji was used to her feeding from him, especially during sex. _

_Using his other hand to grab her ass, he moved her so she was grinding his fingers. He felt her move of her own accord, grinding even faster as her release built. She was coming. _

_Withdrawing his fingers suddenly, Rukia's head snapped up; her lips covered in his blood. She whimpered at the loss before reaching down and tearing his boxers apart in a second. _

_Renji grabbed her ass tightly as he stood, and rammed her back into the wall, kissing her from the lips down to her neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rubbed herself against his still erect member. _

_Panting heavily, she could feel him grind against her, teasing her further. He nipped at her bottom lip and down to her neck, sucking on her collarbone. Without warning, he entered her with a grunt and pounded into her quickly. _

_Her toes curled against his thighs in ecstasy as she cried out his name over and over with each merciless thrust. A knot formed in her stomach as the euphoric pleasure washed over her._

_Gripping his face, she made eye contact with him as the pace increased; sweat soaking their crushing bodies. Their eyes never left each other as the climax's built and Renji began shaking. _

_Sliding his hand between their sticky bodies, he rubbed the hard bundle of nerves buried inside her. Rukia cried out as her body spasmed against Renji and she coated him in her juices. _

_Burying himself in one last deep thrust, Renji collapsed against her as his seed shot deep inside her exhausted form. _

_Holding her closely, he kissed her gently as he pushed the bangs away from her sweat slicked face. Smiling, Rukia lifted her wrist to her mouth and bit into it, her thick blood oozing out of the fresh wound. _

_Beckoning him to drink, he accepted. It healed his bites and strengthened the bond they shared, so Rukia had told him. That, and if anything happened to him, he would come back a vampire, having her blood in his system. _

_Moaning against her wrist, Rukia eventually pried it free from his mouth and they watched as the wound disappeared in seconds. _

_Suddenly her body tensed and her purple eyes grew wide in fear. Whipping her head around, the two saw her brother standing at the door, eyes narrowed._

"_Nii-sama…"_

Snapping out of the memory, Renji knew he could never forget about that day, and his final hours as a human before being "murdered" and turning into a vampire. He did not want that to happen for Orihime like that, if she was to turn.

Weighing his options, he decided he would do the right thing and tell Rukia. Closing his eyes, he focused on her whereabouts and began to shun'po to the Kurosaki mansion.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

An awkward silence passed as Ichigo let what Urahara said sink in. All eyes were locked on him as he processed this stupid idea Urahara came up with.

Orihime. Bait. Grimmjow.

To him it all happened in slow motion, to Orihime it was in the blink of an eye. Ichigo lunged forward, snarling at Urahara with rage, his eyes turning colour to gold and black.

Yoruichi and Isshin were far quicker and easily restrained the former rogue against the wall; who was struggling against their grip. Yoruichi delivered an elbow to his stomach, causing the wind to get knocked out of him; instantly weakening him.

Orihime watched in pain as Ichigo still fought against them. Rukia placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What the fuck do you mean by sending her to Grimmjow?! Have you been dead for the past century or something?" Ichigo screamed at the hat and clogs man who remained unfazed by Ichigo's outburst.

"Kurosaki-san, I know you are not happy with the idea but Inoue-san has already agreed to this." Urahara bluntly stated.

"I don't care whether she begged you; she is not going anywhere near HIM! He kills humans or have you forgotten?" Ichigo snapped; flashing his fangs at Urahara.

Not bothering to answer, Urahara stood up and gave a fleeting glance at Ichigo who was waiting for his response. He handed something to Soi Fon who pulled out Suzumebachi and Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Kurosaki-san, I can assure you that nothing will happen to her, we will have Yoruichi and Sado-kun on standby as a precaution if things get out of hand." Urahara gave him one last look before leaving the room.

Ichigo began thrashing against the death grip on him. To say he was livid was an understatement.

Slowly, Orihime approached Ichigo who stopped fighting when she stopped in front of him. His eyes had now returned to the brown, warm colour that made her knees buckle.

"Ichigo-kun, I know you are worried but I want to do this…He has not hurt me before and I really don't think he will anytime soon." Orihime smiled at him before turning and heading toward the door, ignoring his shouting pleas to stop. His protests grew silent as Soi Fon stung him with the gold hornet like weapon which knocked him out instantly.

She saw his body go limp and tried to ignore the tears that threatened to sting her eyes. "I'm sorry…" she whispered before leaving; Rukia trailing behind her.

Waiting until the door was shut behind her, Rukia grabbed Orihime's arm and spun her around. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Nodding at the small vampire, Orihime smiled weakly. "If it saves lives then I want to do what I can, it's the safest option."

Rukia gave her a knowing look of approval. "Don't worry about Ichigo, that's his way of showing he cares."

Orihime laughed and thanked her before heading to Urahara who was waiting at the end of the corridor.

"Now Inoue-san, I need to show you how to use a V gun and a stake... just incase." He smiled, waving the fan in front of his face.

Sighing, Orihime began to doubt her encounter with the hybrid this time would be as pleasurable as it was last time.

**Note:**

**Apologies for cutting it here, but next chapter WILL be updated in November :D **

**You can count on GrimmHime goodness as well as more IchiHime…. Poor Hime will begin to feel in a dilemma.**

**I really enjoyed writing the RenRuki past, I think I will do more of that…. What do you guys think?**

**I hope I didn't disappoint this chapter, I really tried, I was in a bad writers block.**

**Review please?**


End file.
